Música
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: AU.Drabble. Él era música para ella y la música, es su todo.


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

* * *

**Música.**

_**.**_

_*capítulo único*_

* * *

La música, una de las 7 bellas artes más populares, esa que siempre te acompaña por doquier, que está en los oídos de cada uno de los diversos integrantes de este mundo tan maravilloso y bello. Eso era para ella, él era música para sus oídos.

Su cabello negro le recordaba a las notas graves y hermosas, esas que deseas alcanzar, pero no puedes por que la voz se te oscurece y no sale natural. A él si le salían.

Sus ojos, un azul profundo que le recordaba a diversas melodías, desde Bach hasta Beethoven. Siempre estaban tranquilos, o podían irradiar un brillo masivo. Pero lo que sentía al verlos, era música para su alma, diferentes sentimientos, amor, odio, miedo, amistad, tranquilidad.

Su voz, derretía al escucharla, una voz grave y suave, agradable para todo tipo de personas, su modestia al hablar, su delicioso acento, sus excelentes modales. Era una voz melódica y hermosa.

Sus manos, era un dios con el piano, ella lo había escuchado el día de su audición para el conservatorio de música de Tomoeda, y desde ahí, tenía un enamoramiento obsesivo con él. La forma en la que dejaba caer sus manos delicadamente sobre el apoyo y movía sus dedos en el piano la hacían desear poder acariciar sus largas y delgadas manos, quería comprobar si eran suaves como el mármol de las teclas.

Su rostro distraído y su expresión tranquila la enamoraron de él, como él se acomodaba los lentes con las manos cada que se deslizaban sobre el puente de su recta y fina nariz (por no decir perfecta). Ella se negaba a pensar que los lentes que usaba fueran genéricos, estaba segura de que era un modelo exclusivo para él, por que a nadie más se le verían así de bien.

Él era música para ella, por que la hacía sentir arriba sin siquiera tener que mirarla. Llevaban clases juntos, y ella siempre que podía lo miraba, por que Eriol Hiragizawa era un hombre digno de admirar, sus melodías la hacían tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y su sonrisa la hacía delirar.

Sólo había un problema...

Eriol era su amigo. Sí, ella estaba en la zona del amigo y no podía salir de ahí. Siempre comían juntos y practicaban juntos, ya que, ella necesitaba pianista y él necesitaba vocalista. Tomoyo tenía la voz más bonita de todo el conservatorio, sólo que era demasiado modesta para aceptarlo. Demasiado.

Eriol creía que Tomoyo era la cosa más bonita del mundo, más bonita que toda la música, más delicada que cualquier melodía de piano, más femenina que cualquier guitarra. No había voz más dulce que la de ella, no había voz que le inspirara a tocar sonatas en el piano. Ellos eran un muy buen equipo.

Él adoraba la actitud de Tomoyo, era una hermosa chica, que a pesar de ser rica y hermosa, no le importaba para nada eso, adoraba como se le hacían ondas en su largo cabello negro, adoraba sus ojos amatistas y adoraba totalmente su hermoso cuerpo, sus curvas femeninas, sus pasos ligeros. Su sonrisa fue lo que lo cautivó al inicio de la audición que se presenta para entrar a la academia.

Sólo había un problema...

Tomoyo era su amiga. Sí, él estaba en la zona del amigo y no podía salir de ahí, siempre compartían la mayoría de las actividades juntos, hacían tarea juntos, comían de los deliciosos pasteles que ella hacía y eso no quería que dejara de pasar, amaba estar con ella, y si él se confesara, ella quizá se alejaría de él, y no, eso nunca se lo permitiría, prefería estar alegre junto a ella como un amigo, que como un nada.

-Eriol-kun- Murmuró la pelinegra.

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella se acercó sin miedo al pelinegro y le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Eriol abrió sus ojos bastante y pudo observar como Tomoyo estaba sonrojada y mantenía cerrados los ojos. El momento en que se acariciaron los labios, se sintió como magia, como si una orquesta tocara en sus corazones, como si fuera música clásica para el corazón. El la abrazó y después de ese significativo beso, le besó la coronilla, ella era su todo.

_**¡Qué lentos son los hombres!**_

* * *

_**Una cosita tierna para los amantes del TxE, espero disfruten, gracias c:**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿algún review tímido por ahí? c: **_

_**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**_


End file.
